


Теория полета

by Melis_Ash



Category: Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie
Genre: F/M, Gen, Modern AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 12:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7714192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melis_Ash/pseuds/Melis_Ash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Психоаналитик Венди считал, что она все придумала: и Питера Пэна, и Неверлэнд, и фею Динь-Динь, и капитана Крюка.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Теория полета

Когда Венди Дарлинг было тринадцать лет, она придумала себе несуществующего друга. По крайней мере, так утверждал психоаналитик, к которому водила её мать, хотя сама Венди по первости упрямо настаивала, что все было взаправду: и Питер, и Неверлэнд, и фея Динь-Динь, и капитан Крюк с его кораблем и командой головорезов. Венди все еще помнила прикосновение металлического крюка, который был у предводителя пиратов вместо руки к своему подбородку. От прикосновения холодного металла мурашки бежали по коже, и Венди, как загипнотизированная, не могла отвести от Крюка глаз. Он был в точности как её папа, когда еще не отрастил пивное брюшко и не обзавелся привычкой во всем соглашаться с матерью («Ах, да делай ты как хочешь!» в сердцах говорил он после очередной перепалки, и шел к телевизору смотреть спортивные передачи и пить дешевое пиво). Когда Венди было шестнадцать, отец ушел от них к любовнице – тупой хихикающей девице, которая называла его «мой козлик» (ну что за идиотское прозвище, возмущенно думала Венди). С ней он стал еще больше пить, но кажется, повеселел. По крайней мере, когда Венди однажды видела их в очереди в супермаркете, вид у него был не такой хмурый, как прежде, и это больно резануло её, хотя она и ненавидела мать за их с отцом вечные ссоры. Потом девицу сменила какая-то толстая тетка, не то Дженна, не то Джина – Венди даже здороваться с ней было неприятно. Ко времени поступления в колледж Венди начала врать психоаналитикам, что да, она тогда сбежала из дома с компанией беспризорников, да, какое-то время моталась с ними по стране и жила попрошайничеством. «Наконец-то за ум взялась» - довольно заключила мать.  
В год получения диплома доктор Симпсон постановил, что Венди вполне в норме, и готова к самостоятельной жизни. Мать с облегчением вышла замуж за соседа, с которым уже давно встречалась, а Венди переехала в другой город, сняв квартиру в складчину с двумя девушками.  
Почему они все думали, что дело было в нежелании вырастать?  
Придя с работы, Венди сунула бутерброд в микроволновку, и в очередной раз задумалась над этим вопросом.  
Они все это твердили, психоаналитики, с которыми она имела дело. И она не могла понять почему.  
Дело ведь было вовсе не в этом.  
И не в уроках, которые не надо было учить.  
И не в приключениях, которые не могли случиться с ней в обычной жизни.  
И не в сияющей улыбке Питера Пэна. Хотя улыбка была потрясающая.  
Дело было в полете. Когда ты высоко-высоко, и над тобой – только мерцающие звезды. Когда ты знаешь, что можешь летать, весь мир выглядит по-другому.  
Телевизор орал очередные новости, Венди вышла на балкон покурить, и проводила взглядом самолет, чертивший линию в небе. Ностальгически вздохнула. Потушила сигарету. Выбила пепел в цветочный горшок, украшавший металлические перила.  
Летать – это круто. Да только с возрастом, чтобы взлететь нужны немножко более конкретные вещи. Более материальные, горько усмехнулась она. Теперь так просто через перила балкона не перешагнешь.  
На улицу провинциального городка легла тень. Внизу, в нескольких этажах книзу, спешили по своим делам люди, никто даже головы не поднял, подумаешь очередное облако на небе.  
Венди, собравшаяся уходить, застыла на месте.  
В телевизоре девушка в рекламном ролике предлагала испробовать неземной вкус шоколада. За стеной шумели соседские дети. Внизу кто-то пытался завести машину.  
Корабль капитана Крюка величественно вплывал по воздуху в пространство между домами, и тень от днища судна на тротуаре была густой как масло.  
Борт корабля царапнул ограду балкона, задел цветочный горшок и тот полетел вниз. Венди раскрыла рот, закрыла, снова открыла.  
\- Тво-о-ою мать, - смачно выругалась она. Её психоаналитика бы сюда.  
От корабля пахло деревом, солью, толпой потных мужиков и опасностью. Венди инстинктивно поискала взглядом какое-нибудь оружие, но балкон использовался в основном для хранения всякого храма, а электрошокер, как на грех, лежал в сумочке, сумочка лежала в прихожей, и Венди даже прикинула, не сбегать ли туда, но тут её взору предстал, сам, мать его, капитан Джеймс Крюк, собственной персоной. Бежать куда-то резко расхотелось.  
Корабль, качнувшись в воздухе, стукнулся о балконную ограду. Металл не выдержал и погнулся. Венди ойкнула. «Вот и закатит мне домовладелица, если увидит», - подумала она. Не самая логичная мысль, когда твой балкон атакует корабль несуществующих пиратов, но за ремонт-то платить ей.  
\- Это похищение? – поинтересовалась Венди. Ну так, чисто для проформы. Должны же быть, ну, какие-то правила вежливости для таких ситуаций, речевые формулы там. То, что она разучивала на работе для общения с клиентами, к случаю явно не подходило.  
Бежать совершенно не хотелось, вот в чем была проблема. Совсем-совсем, вот нисколечки. Венди провела рукой по борту корабля. Деревянные доски было пугающе настоящими на ощупь, чуть шершавыми и теплыми от солнца.  
\- Достаточно материально для вас, мисс Дарлинг? – усмехнулся Джеймс Крюк и - нет, ей не показалось! – подмигнул ей.

***

 

Полусумасшедшая старушка из дома напротив потом рассказывала, как мисс Дарлинг, эта девица, про которую все говорили, что она со странностями, хоть и милая, перелезает через перила балкона на палубу пиратского корабля – нет, ну надо ж было выдумать, летающий корабль, да еще пиратский, хоть бы НЛО! – да только ей никто не поверил.


End file.
